


the ocean under you

by looneyngilo2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fanmix, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mary gets to know Lydia, she finds her charming and complex, and she begins to fall in love…</p><p>Made to fill Ladies Bingo "Rare Pairings" square, and Trope Bingo's "Forbidden Fruit" (wildcard) square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ocean under you

[the ocean under you]() from [looneyngilo2]() on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

**idolizing ↵** Mary’s cousin Lydia is staying over at her house for a month. And Mary’s charmed and intrigued by her.

01\. ”She’s So Lovely” Scouting for Girls 

I love the way she plays it cool.  
I think that she is beautiful.  
She’s so lovely  
I don’t know [3x]  
How we’ll make it through this.

02\. "She’s So high" Tal Bachman

She’s touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
But somehow I can’t believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing’s gonna happen

 

**knowing ↵** As Mary gets to know Lydia, she realizes that there’s a lot of things Lydia is hiding: how often she puts on a fake smile, her vulnerability, how lonely she is, how much she’s derided by people.  


03\. "Pretty Girls" Ethan Gold  


pretty girls always look like they’re flirting  
there’s something in their eyes that makes it look so good  
pretty girls, you can’t tell when they’re hurting,  
beneath the sweet disguise, she might vanish if she could  
they’re like the sun, I’m overcome by the fever  
they’re like the spring, they make me sing  
kill me with a whisper  
cos you’re my pretty girl, the prettiest girl to me  


04\. "Claudia" The View

I felt I was one with you,  
You probably didn’t see,  
Oh I’m a nervous one,  
My pain it comes easily.  
Should I revolve my world around you,  
Should I revolve my light around you,  
Claudia, Claudia,  
You’re taunting you’re teasing,  
You know I have feelings too,  
They’re all for you,  
Claudia, Claudia,  
Provoking my heart,  
And I still haven’t broken the code,  
To your heart now.

05\. "I See How You Are" Broken Family Band

I bet you say that to all the men  
You think that I’m one of them  
I bet you think I don’t mean it  
But all I do is mean it  
I see how you are and I love it, I love it  
I see how you are and I want to be like you

06."Charlotte" Hope Sandoval and the Warm Inventions

She’s got a smile like a flower  
She looks so fine by the hour  
But her mind aches  
And her heart breaks  
'Cause she's silly  
Gonna teach her to stand  
'Cause there’s no knowing how she feels

**pain ↵** Mary realizes she wants more from Lydia, but as Lydia remains oblivious to her feelings, Mary’s loneliness increases.

07."Little Bit" Lykke Li

i’m too proud for love  
but with eyes shut  
it’s you i’m thinking of  
but how we move from A to B?  
it can’t be up to me  
'cause you don't know  
eye to eye  
thigh to thigh  
i let go  
i think i’m..  
a little bit, a little bit  
a little bit in love with you  
but only if you’re  
a little but, a little bit, a little bit  
in lo-lo-lo-lo-love with me

08\. “Crest” The Antlers  


I’m the ocean under you  
Float on your back, take me  
Closer to truth, but much, much further 

**complications ↵** Lydia fights with Lizzie and runs away, and eventually gets together with Wickham, leaving Mary confused and hurt. She can see how desperate Lydia is. And the guilt over her feelings grows.  


09\. "Love Steals Us From Loneliness" Idlewild

my anger is a form of madness  
So I’d rather have hope than sadness  
And you said something  
you said something stupid like  
love steals us from loneliness  
happy birthday, are you lonely yet?  
you’re kidding yourself, kidding yourself  
you’re going nowhere and you’re  
going there fast

10\. “Runaway Story” Forever Like Red

Cut my strings from which I am hanging, hurry  
balancing my shame and fear on your fingers  
hurry  
I gotta speed away  
Stab me with your confidence I am bleeding  
a faceless guilt that’s weighing on my shoulders  
hurry  
I gotta speed away  
I walked all over it  
I’ve fallen to the ground  
Runaway Story, it’s almost  
You are so desperate it hungers  
you and I regret  
that you lost a friend

11\. "There is Nothing I can do" The Organ

my neck hurts, ’ cause i’ve been cut loose  
my hands hurt, ’ cause i cut them from you  
so someone snuck into your room  
and it got back to me  
now, i lie here in my room  
and there is nothing i can do  
but cut and think about you

12."Obstacle 1" Interpol  


And you go stabbing yourself in the neck  
We can find new ways of living make playing only logical harm  
It’s in the way that she poses,  
it’s in the things that she puts in my head  
Her stories are boring and stuff.  
She’s always calling my bluff.  
She puts the weights into my little heart,  
And she gets in my room and she takes it apart.  
Her heaven is never enough  


**hope ↵** After everything that happened with Wickham, Lydia’s learning to understand herself better, to be more open, to trust people again, and she and Mary become close again. Mary thinks she’s more wonderful than ever.  


13\. "Ever (Foreign Flag)" Team Sleep

You wear that cast so cool  
And I’m in awe  
A face like you’ve never seen before  
Around  
So come on, yeah  
Light the stage  
So we can all take off  
Anywhere  
We’ll never come back  
Ever

14\. "Slowset" Bell X1

So she asked me to dance  
I did but I wasn’t able  
Oh where to put your hands  
When there’s so much food on the table  
What do you say  
When she’s in your arms and you’re  
going round in those circles…  
When her friend comes along and you know that she’s really scared…  
When your eternal flame has been drowned by her…

**Bonus Tracks, Lydia’s POV:**

"Keep the Car Running" Arcade Fire

"Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)" Florence and the Machine  


"One Day" Sharon Van Etten


End file.
